


Last of Her Hive

by NebulousMistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, POV Alternating, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: Traditionally one's consort is chosen for this. But her consort was dead and the Lanteans have an alliance they want to preserve.





	Last of Her Hive

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this idea out of my head before I wrote a whole treatise on Wraith reproduction or something.
> 
> Iratus bugs lay eggs, probably inside cocooned host corpses to allow the larvae a nutrition source. Why should Wraith queens be confined to traditional human-like live births?

You're wondering why I brought you here.

No, we've never met. But I know you. You're Lanteans, both of you. You, the blade called Lorne, carry the blood of the Ancestors. And you... I do not know your name.

David, is it? David Parrish. Very well. It is only fitting that you know my name.

I am the shine of darkness reflecting off of interstellar dust lanes. I am the reflection of night against cold dark worlds. You may call me Nightshine.

I dislike your amusement. You have never been held captive by a proper queen before.

Why yes, that is the wreckage of my hive in orbit around this world. We were attacked while defending Alabaster's alliance with you humans.

Yes, 'oh'. You will cease interrupting me. I am tired and I am... in need of your assistance. I have little patience for the questions of those who have yet to see their first hundred years.

I have not been on this world long. I suspect the hive who ambushed mine is still lurking in the area. The ship you expect to come to your rescue will be prepared or it will fall. But even that rescue will take time, too much time and all the time I need.

Put your weapon down, blade Lorne. I have stronger needs than the need to feed. Your lives are safe.

Yes, your lives are safe. I think you'll do nicely.

You see, before my hive was destroyed I had a consort and...

And now I'm alone.

Your concern is... touching. I will miss them all. They were mine, all of them. But I will find others to be mine. And that is not the point.

Have you ever wondered how Wraith breed?

Your confusion betrays you. It is simple. A queen takes a consort and...

Oh, you've heard that part. Yes, I assume it is similar to how humans breed. But there is one important difference. Once the embryo reaches a certain size I must implant it into a host or my body will reabsorb the material.

Yes, clever Parrish. I am gravid. I must implant or... My hive is not yet destroyed, not so long as I have this.

Tradition dictates I implant into the body of my consort. He would carry our offspring to birth. He was... he was looking forward to it.

Your aversion is strange to me. Are there not those females of humanity who look forward to birthing children?

Without my consort I have options. Or I had options. I could have implanted directly into my hive ship, there are those queens who swear by it. I could have chosen any Wraith of my hive. There is not a one who would turn down the honor of carrying their queen's child. Or...

There are legends. I learned them as a child. But it hasn't been done publicly for ages. Oh, I suspect Alabaster did this with her little one. I'm sure there are many more who won't admit to the practice. I've certainly met queens who keep mated pairs of humans for various excuses.

I'm nearing the end of my cycle; I have to implant in the next few days or I never will. And you...

You would not be... Allow me to rephrase. Permanent damage is unlikely. And you, David Parrish, have your mate to protect you while you're incubating.

I would feed on neither of you. Certainly not you, clever Parrish, while you incubated. Neither you, blade Lorne, you would need to retain your full strength to protect your mate. And myself.

I... am not at my full strength. Worse, I expect I'll have to bolster clever Parrish during his incubation. That will drain me further.

I do not believe it will kill me. If your rescue happens as soon as you believe it, I will be fine. That is, if there's opportunity for me to feed once we've left this forsaken planet.

I won't do this unless you allow me. But know this. If I lose the last of my hive I will not be pleased. I will slake my thirst on your life if I am able.

No, that is not a threat. That is a statement. I have no doubt your weapons could kill me.

No, blade Lorne. I would not implant you instead. I would implant your mate. Your strength is needed to protect him. His strength would be spent incubating.

If your rescue comes as soon as you believe it, I only ask that you bring me with you. I will not be separated from what little remains of my hive.

I doubt any hive will come to us first. But if it did, it depends on if this is an allied hive, does it not?

Very well, discuss it among yourselves. I will wait but I cannot wait long.

*****

Lorne and Parrish huddled together near the entrance of the cave. This world had a space gate and their jumper was spread out in pieces over a large field. They were cold, tired, hungry, and in Lorne's case concussed. The sound of darts had lessened, disappearing one by one back into the sky. Maybe they thought the two of them were dead.

“It's been a hell of a day,” Lorne said.

Parrish shook his head, trying not to laugh hysterically. Ambushed by a hive, barely able to get a distress call back through the gate, forced into a crash landing, running like hell. It was luck that got them to this cave. Or maybe it wasn't luck at all.

The cave was occupied. Queen Nightshine said she wasn't going to feed on them but the bedraggled queen looked like she needed it. And now...

“If I don't do this we'll have to kill her,” Parrish said.

“You're not doing this,” Lorne said.

“She lost her entire hive, Evan.”

“David...”

“Evan.”

Lorne threw up his hands and then pouted. “You never follow orders.”

David smirked. “I'm not military, I don't have to.” He put his hands on Lorne's shoulders and leaned in, nuzzling his neck. “Think of what we'll learn.”

“Wraith sex ed,” Lorne huffed. His pout melted as he pulled Parrish into his lap. “I don't like this.”

“I know,” Parrish said. “If there was another way I'd...”

“You don't have to,” Lorne said. “I'll... I'll do it.”

“She already said no,” Parrish said. “I'll do it. I'll need you to keep me safe.”

Lorne kissed him. Parrish held onto him tight before he let go and pulled away. He took a deep breath and headed back into the depths of the cave.

Queen Nightshine lay on the cavern floor, arms curled around her middle. Her skin was wet with sweat, her hair lank and tired. She didn't look like the regal Wraith queen she must have been mere weeks before. She blinked wide golden eyes at him, her eyes shining in darkness that left him half blind.

“What do I have to do?” Parrish asked.

“You'll do it?” Nightshine asked.

“Yes.”

Parrish had never seen utter joy on a Wraith before. It was strange. As strange as when she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him.

*****

This will hurt.

I know, I'm sorry. But I think that's one reason why the historical records always involved mated pairs. I imagine endorphins in your system will make it hurt less. And then there's...

Oh, you have a knife. Thank you, blade Lorne, this will greatly reduce the pain of penetration.

What else did you think would happen? I'll penetrate you through the belly and implant the embryo between the abdominal wall and the greater omentum. What? I've studied human anatomy, did you think we allowed the bodies of our food go to waste? Much of it is processed to feed the hive ship and the cocoons...

What? Fine, I won't say.

My hope is I'll deposit the embryo below the navel ligament. If not your doctors may need to sever the ligament. That should be less damaging than allowing it to tear.

We should begin as soon as possible.

I won't allow you to come to permanent harm, clever Parrish. Not if you carry my offspring. I will bolster you if I must, with whatever I have left.

*****

There was nothing sterile about this.

That was Lorne's main thought as he knelt on the cave floor naked. Parrish straddled him facing forward, Lorne's fingers teasing his hole. Parrish leaned back, gripping Lorne's ankles as he exposed his taut belly to the nude woman before them. She could have been human, almost human except for the pale blue tint to her skin and the ovipositor that twitched between her legs. She walked around them, long legs and soft skin and intense interest as she watched.

Lorne pumped his own cock, willing himself to hardness. This was all so strange. Here he was, about to fuck Parrish in a cave while a Wraith queen watched. So she could implant David with her spawn. And David was okay with this.

Parrish wiggled, brushing his cheeks over Lorne's lap. “Please,” he murmured.

Lorne pushed a finger inside. Parrish moaned and pushed back. “More,” he whispered. “More, Evan, please, I need more.”

Lorne pressed a second finger in, stroking gently as he spread lube inside. He pulled his fingers out and spread what lube they had left on his cock while Parrish whined. That whine turned to a gasp as Lorne thrust inside.

“Good,” Nightshine purred. “Harder.”

Parrish gripped Lorne's ankles tight and bit his lip, holding back the scream as Lorne thrust hard into him. Lorne's hands went to his nipples, drawing them to peaks and pinching them.

“Hold him still,” Nightshine ordered.

Lorne's hands held Parrish as still as he could while still inside him.

He couldn't watch as she knelt before them both and pulled Parrish out of his lap. Cold air felt wrong and he held onto David as he began to scream.

*****

Lorne lay on the cave floor, David shivering in his arms.

Three days. In three days Nightshine had 'bolstered' him twice, planted her claws in his chest and fed him her own life force. The feeding wound on his chest still bled, oozed blood tainted with Wraith enzyme.

The implant wound on his belly looked almost healed.

Nightshine assured them both the implantation went well. The embryo was well placed, now David's body would do the rest. He'd need food, lots of it. And rest. And exercise and vitamins and all those things a pregnancy required. Until then the nutrient solution that swelled his belly would keep the embryo fed while David's body adjusted in ways it didn't even know it could.

Now they had to worry about her. Nightshine looked so tired, thin and exhausted. Lorne knew she was starving but even though he'd taken the treatment she wouldn't feed from him. Even when he told her to.

Lorne's radio crackled.

Nightshine looked up, her yellow eyes dull and without shine.

“Major Lorne, this is the _Daedalus_. Please respond.”

Lorne grabbed the radio and tapped it alive. “ _Daedalus_ this is Lorne,” he said. “You have no idea how good it is to hear you. We have a medical emergency down here, how soon can we expect pickup?”

“We'll be in range in ten minutes. We had a Wraith ambush to deal with.”

Lorne laughed. “I know exactly the one. An allied hive was destroyed earlier, their queen is down here with us. Is there anyone on the _Daedalus_ who can be cleared for a feeding?”

“A... what?” The technician's voice disappeared as Colonel Caldwell's voice came on the radio. “Major Lorne, what have you been up to?” Caldwell demanded.

David stirred and woke up. He shifted wrong and curled up over his sore belly. The pain didn't last and he uncurled then stretched.

“It's a hell of a story,” Lorne admitted. “But perhaps Queen Nightshine of the destroyed allied hive might explain it better than I.” He allowed the radio call to end.

“They're here,” David said. He pushed himself into a sitting position then held his belly. It still felt strange.

“I had wondered,” Nightshine admitted.

“They're here,” Lorne said. “We're safe now.” He looked at David and smiled. “All of us.”

A flash of light filled the cave and then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://nebulousmistress.tumblr.com/) where you can find a hundred little fanfics I never posted here. Check it out, drop a line, maybe dare me to write something for you.
> 
> As you can see, I will write some strange things ;)


End file.
